Digimon World: Eclipse
by The Digital Knight of Heroes
Summary: Don't own anything! Taking place 20 years after Digimon world Dusk and Dawn, this is the tale of the siblings David and Alice. With the biggest possible shoes to fill as tamers, they discover darker secrets, including the origins of past evils. With everything in front of them they set out into the world,but past events that their parents dealt with may come to haunt them...
1. David: Introduction

_Hey guys the Digital Knight of Heroes here and welcome to my first fanfic, hope you guys enjoy be sure to review follow and favorite._

Koh and Sayo were by rumor the ultimate tag team, they went by many names, the Eclipse Duo, Night and Day, Yin and Yang, Mother and Father. If you're wondering who I'm supposed to be, it all started 20 years ago when the two first met. A corrupt Digimon by the name of Grimmon made an attempt to destroy the Digital World, the two who after clashing against each other on multiple occasions decided to team up to put a stop to his madness, all that at the age of 14. Albeit no one could say the Digital world was ever the calmest place things got really crazy when I came into the picture 8 years later.

As you probably figured out by now I'd be their firstborn child. Notice I said first…well point being a year later I was an older brother and from the moment I met my sister, Alice, I hated her. When I was 5 I found an old paint bucket and splashed it all over her. When I was 7 I tripped her while she was running down the beach and had her land face first in the water, there was even a time where I managed to put a bunch of dyes in the showerhead before she bathed completely messing up her odd purple hair. Trust me when I say that was some of the nicer stuff. It wasn't until I was almost 11 that we actually began to respect each other.

It was graduation day at the academy, where all of the graduating kids would get their Digivice from the Tamer Union and go to Bootup Meadow where young tamers would get the Digi-egg that would hatch to be their partner. My bully despite already having one tried taking the one that I had found from me. Around this time my sister was walking around the area (she had snuck away from our parents who had come to see this day too) saw me get shoved around, and kicked my enemy right between the legs. He went sprawling off and I ended up apologizing to my sister for all the things I had done. She simply responded to me by saying. "You know David, I don't hold it against you, just do better." Yep, she's the smart one.

I should probably move onto the present, just so I don't bore you. It was Alice's 11th Birthday and her graduation day. It was a nice day in Eclipse City, which was founded not long after the Grimmon incident. It had its own faction within the Union of tamers known as the Eclipse Wings to which my parent were founding members. Though despite their strength, when you compared the average skill level to the Light Fang or the Night Crow, we had a lower score.

I stood up in the stands with 2 of my friends waiting for my sister to pass by through Union HQ and receive her Digivice. Maria, who stood the shortest of us (She wasn't below average height Scott and I were just above) wasn't really energetic about the ceremony and just slouched onto the railing with her DemiVeemon sitting on her head. Meanwhile Scott kept making Paper airplanes while DemiMeramon burnt them when he threw them. My partner Kapurimon found his way into my bag and just kept eating my food.

They finally called Alice's name, and as she was walking down the hallway, I noticed that she was wearing Mom's old Bandana to compliment her hair, funny, Dad gave me his old goggles for the same event, now we looked almost identical to our parents save a few minor changes. She grabbed her Digivice held it up in the air for a second, and I swear I heard a faint ta-ta-taaaa coming from somewhere.

"Did you guys hear that?" My friends gave me a puzzled look.

"Hear what," asked Maria. I scratched my head and started walking off to the warp gate.

"Never mind, I didn't sleep well last night, you guys coming?" They caught up with me surprisingly quickly. We set the coordinates to Bootup Meadow and stepped onto the gate when I saw my sister do the same a few floors below.

* * *

Over many years the Being had slept, he and his 6 comrades, he didn't know how long he had slept, just that it had been a long time. He had stirred 20 years ago creating Grimmon as he nearly awoke, he was even closer this time…Though still asleep his mind searched for those who would do his bidding, perhaps he would find an old follower who was still loyal. And then, he found one, Devimon. He knew he could put what little faith he had into him, after all, it was Devimon that was responsible for the fall of the Original Royal knights who were quite the force to be reckoned with. This was his revenge, this was the revival of Lucemon, and the 7 Great Demon lords…


	2. Alice: To find a DigiEgg

Getting the Digivice was the easy part, the hard part was knowing which egg belonged with you, at least, that's what my older brother David told me. I never believed him until I actually got to Bootup Meadow for my own Partner, and it seemed so, different from the first time I came here.  
My friends the twins, Chris and Cassidy, were already searching around. I tightened my mother's Bandana. I saw an egg nestled in a bush, made my way to it but before I got there another classmate snatched it away. I saw an egg up in the trees and tried to climb up but fell down and saw the gymnast in my class climb up to the top without trouble. I tried and tried again, and after who knows how long, I walked into the twins who were each holding their own egg.

"Looks like your still empty handed, you need some help," asked Cassidy.

"Please I'm begging you," I moaned.

"1000 bits," She said with an evil expression on her face.

"You're the Devil…"

"Alice," she said with a salesman's personality on a commercial, "Now and only now you can get, a 5% girl-to-girl discount."

"That's still expensive!" Chris meanwhile had noticed David and his friends watching from a distance. He waved over to them and gestured for them to come closer. By this time I was on the ground begging for help neither Cassidy or I noticing any of them until they were practically on top of us.

"Alice, come on up."

"There's no more point in trying David…" He whispered something to Scott. And I just let myself pass out from exhaustion. They stood for a few minutes and finally decided to go with their plan

"DemiMeramon if you would please," said Scott.

"Demiblaze!" The heat of it would have been just fine in waking me up but no… they went for the more extreme measure and set my hair on fire…yeah, next thing I knew I was making for the nearby lake.

* * *

"I think we overdid it," whispered David.

"I can't believe you got me to do that."

"When do you think she'll realize that DemiMeramon already ate the fire, or that he could do that?"

"20 bits says she doesn't."

"I'll take those odds."

* * *

As I sprinted for the lake I tripped over a dead tree's root and fell, then noticed something, I wasn't on fire anymore. Only the very tips of my hair was singed, then I recalled that some Fire based species Digimon could eat fire as well as spew it out as I learned at the academy. I realized what had happened, stood up, and kicked the tree whose root had tripped me. Still angry I laid down on the ground and stared up into the sky and felt rain drop down on my face.

There was a large hole next to the root, easily big enough for 2 people, I crawled in all the way to the back and just sat and thought for a moment. It took me a second to realize I was sitting on more than just dirt. It was something much harder. I moved over to see what it was, expecting it to just be a rock, but found it to be more valuable than any rock. It was an egg, it was my egg… I started digging it out of the ground, then brought it into the light, it wasn't extremely glamorous, it had a very simple design on it, just horizontal black and white stripes. It didn't matter to me what it looked like, just that I had found one at all was enough to make me happy, I didn't even care what was in there.

I pulled it out of the hole I had dug then brought it out of the den-like structure. The rain hadn't lasted long, it was as sunny as when I arrived what seemed like days ago, and I could see my brother and the others waiting for me at the top of the hill. They gestured for me to catch up with them as we started on our way back to Eclipse City.

* * *

"Oh Grand Master Lucemon, King of the Demon Lords, I have heard your call, what is your bidding?"

 _"_ _Devimon,"_ hissed a voice in his head, _"Your first task is to begin the resurrection of the armies, then search for the 7 code cards, as I am sure you are well aware, they are the only thing keeping us bound in this slumber…"_

"As you wish, master." Devimon walked from the mirror then searched the fortress in which he resided for the book that held the information that he required, he found it and searched its contents. He found what he was looking for, in order to bring back the armies, he had to undo the seal that stood in the ruins of Mount Cursor, a simple task, but at the moment, he required some assistance from his old allies.


	3. David: Bounty Hunting and References

It's been a month since Alice found that egg, and a little over 3 weeks since the little weirdo hatched, he's called Tsunomon, and he has just been the biggest annoyance. I was face-timing on my hologram, watch, thing, with Scott and Maria.

 _"_ _Hey man."_

"Yeah?"

 _"_ _You ever wonder why we're here?"_

"Scott does that mean you don't know about the birds and bees?" I began to feel as if we were quoting something.

 _"_ _What!? No! I know how we were born, just, why are we here doing this, when we could be going out and doing a job at the request center?"_

"Oh, that makes more sense anyways, kind of." Yep definitely quoting something.

 _"_ _You know, David,"_ Maria stifled still trying to keep herself from laughing _, "He may be right about that, why are we here when we could be getting some cold, hard, cash?"_

"Well tell ya what, let's meet up at the town square, and then go to the request center. Deal?" They nodded and signed out. I started packing my supply bag, then tried to get a sleeping Kapurimon off my bed.

"Kapurimon, could you please get off?"

"No." He shrugged me off and snuggled back in.

"Kapurimon, off."

"No."

"Off, now…"

"No." I was tired of his attitude and turned my bed so that he rolled off. "Oww!" He turned to me and gave me sad puppy eyes at me through his metal helmet thing and I started hearing slow, sad, violin music. We were both wide awake and stared at each other for a second.

"Where is that music coming from?" I searched the room for a stereo or something as it was playing.

"I don't know," commented Kapurimon, "but I bet Alice and Tsunomon don't have to put up with anything this annoying."

Alice and Tsunomon woke with a start as they heard a loud thud upstairs from her brother's room.

"What are they doing up there?!"

 _"_ _Sorry, sorry,"_ I heard Scott's voice say from my watch, _"Forgot to turn my audio off, my cousin's at my house rehearsing for a recital tonight. I'm out."_ His audio was actually off this time.

"Okay… that was weird." I turned off my watch.

"No kidding, but oddly appropriate for the situation." I grabbed him off the ground and set him on my shoulder.

"Oh shut up…" I made my way downstairs after I packed all of my stuff, went straight to the kitchen, and made myself a quick snack before leaving.

"Oh, David," Mom called out to me, "Where are you going?" She was still in her sleeping cloths, so just sweatpants and an old T-shirt, and looked like she'd pulled an all-nighter.

"Hm? Oh just to meet up with Scott and Maria for a job. I'm not a trouble maker like you were." She sipped from her coffee and patted me on my orange hair.

"Could you take your sister and her friends with you while you're gone?"

"Why?"

"She asked your father and I to take her on the next request we went on the other day, but the easiest job we could find that was still in our skill level was to calm a MetalTyrannomon, no deliveries.

"Yeah, she'd probably pee herself if she went on that one." I felt a pillow hit me in the back of the head. I turned to see Alice.

"I would not!"

"True, you'd do it when you saw regular Tyrannomon, and he's normally a friendly guy." She flipped me off. I noticed she wasn't holding Tsunomon. "Hey, where's the furball with the spike on his head?" That was answered as soon as I asked when I felt the little pest bite the hand that held my food.

30 minutes later:

"Sorry about that," said Tsunomon, "It just looked so good."

"What, the sandwich, or my hand?" We went through the main lobby of the request center until we came across my friends.

"Oh hey Davi… wait, why are they here?"

"Because my mother asked Maria." She noticed the bandage on my hand. "Plus that furball can be really convincing to take into a hostile environment."

"You've got it off easy," moaned Chris, "Koromon tried eating my face off!"

"This is why I'm better at this than you, dear brother of mine, Hopmon never tried that with me."

"He barely has a mouth to bite with!"

"Point is," said Scott, "you were gone so long, we already picked a job."

"Well what are we doing?"

"Going on our first bounty hunting!"

"We better be getting a cut of this…"

"Why would you Alice? Besides we'll be fine," I said quite prideful. "Who are we hunting anyways?"

"A Digimon known as Musyamon, who's wanted for…an attempt at kidnapping a tamer."

"How are we supposed to deal with that," Alice whimpered as she held dearly onto Tsunomon as if her life depended on it. I patted her on the head.

"Because unlike yours, our Digimon can actually Digivolve."

"They can?! Since when?"

"Our could Digivolve we just haven't tried," butted in Chris.

"A while ago, Alice, I mean almost a year now, we just almost never go into missions so, they never really need to. Now if there are no more questions lets go." We headed for the gate where I put the coordinates for Rerouter jungle in, then stepped through.

I felt the same weird feeling I always felt when I went through one of the portals, regained my composure and started thinking on a plan.

"Okay, Musyamon was last seen in this area, to cover more ground we'll split into 3 groups, Alice, you're with me, Cassidy, go with Maria, Chris, do I even need to say it? When you think you've found his hide out, send us a message and we'll make our way to your location." There were three paths, Scott and Chris decided to on the right, Cassidy and Maria took the left, So Alice and I took the center

* * *

Musyamon and a pair of Ninjamon crouched up in the trees, out of sight, but close enough to listen to the conversation. Musyamon growled at the thought that they would send mere children after him, thankfully they didn't know he had allies.

"Ninjamon, take the left and right paths, I'll take the center…" There was a small explosion of smoke and they were gone.

* * *

"So you can Digivolve too DemiMeramon?"

"I thought we already clarified that." The little pink ball stared up at the hovering fireball in awe.

"Still, the idea is mind-boggling, what's it like?"

"You'll find out soon, I mean, you're on a job now, we may need to try, same goes with your friends."

"Hold on," whispered Scott, "Something's not right."

"What," Chris looked around and listened for any signs of danger, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly, wouldn't a jungle that flourishes as well as this one be a bit noisier?" They heard a branch snap in the distance. They went back to back, waiting to be pounced on.

"SNEAKATTACK!" They looked up to see a red ball flying down towards them, then stepped aside and watched it faceplant in the ground. He tried saying something but his voice was muffled in the ground.

"What? Who is this little guy?" He got up off the ground and drew his mini-katana.

"The name's Ninjamon, and you must be the Tamer's trying to hunt down master Musyamon!"

"That answer's both of my questions."

"Let's go, DemiMeramon, you ready?"

"You bet!" Scott drew his Digivice and put his palm on top of it.

"Charge!" DemiMeramon was covered in harsh light and began to change shape.

"Candlemon!" The light stopped and Candlemon floated about, a white faced candle upon a golden pedestal with a DemiMeramon being the flame. "Well you gonna try it?"

"Y-yeah, let's go Koromon! Charge!" Koromon went through a similar transformation with the light, but came out something quite different.

"Agumon!"

"He-he's a little orange dragon?" Ninjamon went into a battle stance, prepping to strike.

* * *

Maria and Cassidy had a similar experience, right now we tune in onto them during this time. DemiVeemon had Digivolved to Veemon by this point.

"Step back, you two are useless without the ability to Digivolve!"

"Useless!? You didn't even give me a chance! Veemon's barely changed at all, there's no way he'll win!"

"Come here and say that to my face, I'll wreck you!" Cassidy drew her Digivice.

"DNA, charge!"

"Hopmon Digivolve to; Monodramon!" He was now a little gray dragon with wings going from the bottom of his claws to his body, not big enough to let him fly very well, but still there.

"See, I'm not useless! And that, is a significant change, Boom."

* * *

While all of that was going on Alice and I were still walking down our path until…

 _"_ _You there, Tamers,"_ came the voice, we looked around to see where it was coming from, nothing. _"You are the ones sent to hunt me of course, but I won't go down without a fight!"_ The samurai Digimon flew by from the side, slashing at us with his sword just barely going over our heads. My sister started panicking.

"Ah, Tsunomon! Digivolve, Digivolve, Digivolve!" She was shaking the Digivice all over the place and poking Tsunomon with it.

"You don't know how to use that thing do you?"

"I might have slept through that class…"

"And here I thought you were the smart one. Let me show ya, DNA charge!"

"Kapurimon Digivolve to; Kotemon!" He looked like a small child wearing Kendo training armor, and gave a little laugh. "It's been a while since I've done this." He reached for his Kendo.

"That's it?!" Musyamon started charging at us again.

"Attack!" Kotemon didn't need more direction than that, he charged forward and headbutted Musyamon in the gutt, who stumbled back a little. Musyamon rushed at us again, but this time when Kotemon went after him he was swatted away. Musyamon kept coming our way, then Alice tried doing what I did and all hell broke lose.

"DNA CHARGE!"


	4. Alice: Saved by a Bug

"Fools, none of you could defeat the great Ninjamon!" Agumon tried slashing at the Ninjamon with his claws, but was evaded with ease.

"Will this guy ever shut up? He's really ruining my moment, what with Koromon Digivolving and all." Chris got his answer from a shuriken thrown at his head. "Miss!" Candlemon managed to make his way behind Ninjamon.

"Molten Wax!" He spat out a white blob that exploded upon contact with Ninjamon burning him, then hardening on his legs and the ground, preventing his escape.

"No, no, no! There's no way I could lose to you!" He struggled in trying to free himself.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon let loose a fire ball towards Ninjamon with Candlemon following suit.

"Candle Flame!"

"Gah!" There was a small explosion and all that was left of Ninjamon was an Egg.

"Okay now that that bozo's taken care of," started Scott, "We should probably go find the others."

* * *

"V-Headbutt!" As with the name Veemon charged forward and headbutted their Ninjamon squarely and right towards Monodramon.

"Spiral Gust!" With its small wings, it whipped up a miniature tornado sending Ninjamon into a tree.

"You are fast…I can go faster…" Ninjamon simply received a fist to the face from Veemon.

"Yeah, yeah, put a sock in it. Magnum Punch!" He sent a barrage of fast punches his opponents way, and Ninjamon fell to his knees.

"Y-you may be able to defeat me, but even if all six of you were to fight Master Musyamon, you would lose for s-ure…" He fell silent then reverted back to a Digiegg. They stood in silence for a moment, grabbed the egg, and then scrambled to find the others.

* * *

I decided to go with my gut and try what David did, probably not the smartest thing (I mean it could have failed) I've ever done, but, eh, screw it. "DNA CHARGE!"

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…" I saw him change his shape via the silhouette of light he gave off he actually had a body now the blade-thing on his head had become a horn, and he had a tail now and arms. "Gabumon!"

"Look out, here he comes!" Gabumon slightly reared up.

"Blue Blaster!" He let loose a small blue flame hitting Musyamon square in the chest, but only slowing him momentarily.

"He can breathe fire?!" I was completely bewildered on how a…whatever he is do that. I winced as Musyamon brought down his katana down on us, just waiting for us to die. But we didn't, I opened my eyes to see that Gabumon was holding up the sword, struggling to keep himself and us alive.

"We're not dying that fast," he grunted.

"So you managed to block one sword, a miracle if I do say myself, let's see you try two!" Musyamon reached for his other sword with his spare arm, and was about to slash at Gabumon from the side when out of nowhere Kotemon jumped onto his shoulder and started pounding on Musyamon in an attempt to stop him. It was an intense clash between the three until Musyamon threw Gabumon and Kotemon off of him. They couldn't possibly fight anymore…not in the condition they were in.

"SPIKING STRIKE!" A purple blade protruded out of Musyamon's chest, he turned to see who had defeated him, then dissipated into an egg. The egg fell onto the ground, and the light faded to show what had defeated Musyamon. It was a tall green Digimon with the appearance of a wasp, but slightly more human. We pulled our Digimon closer to us waiting for the worst to happen. It stood for a moment, turned his head, and a boy came by, maybe a year or two older than David.

"Oh, Stingmon, you may want to degenerate," the boy said, "I think your scaring them."

"Right, right, sorry." He became smaller for sure, now he was lower than my knee when earlier he towered over my brother and I. He looked like a little a little green caterpillar.

"Guys, over here I think I see them!" I knew that voice anywhere, that was Chris! I saw the others scramble into the little clearing, where we told them what happened. Veemon pointed to the guy that saved us.

"Who's the chump?"

"Hmm? Seriously? The name's Ryan." The little caterpillar bowed, and for whatever reason, it just seemed kinda funny to me.

"And I'm Wormon, Ryan's partner and advisor."

"What? No, you're not my advisor."

"So Ryan," I asked, "what are you doing out here?"

"Wormon and I came out here to do some training, and we've been gone from the city for a few days, we saw you guys in trouble on our way back and decided to- herk, blegh!" He and Wormon fell onto the ground face first.

"Oh god I think he's dead." They stirred a little.

"Fooooood…"

"Haven't eaten in daaaaays…" We stared for a little.

"And you didn't think to bring a Gate Disk?"

"No…"

"You're so lucky we brought one." I sighed and pulled out the one in my bag as the others grabbed the Digieggs.

* * *

I slept until noon the next day. After yesterday, I didn't care anymore, but we all got back together and tried to figure out what we should do differently in a similar situation that is, until…

"Isn't it obvious, we took on a challenge that we weren't strong enough for," said David he pointing to a sign, "And that's where I'm going, to become better, so I can beat Ryan and Wormon!"

" _Tamer Tag Team Tournament_?" We all seemed to like the idea.

"That I can understand," said Cassidy, "But beating Ryan? I get that he beat Musyamon and all but, he didn't seem that tough."

"It was a whole lot more badass if you were there."

"How would you know Gabumon, you were unconscious and I dragged you out of Musyamon's way?"

"I just faked being K.O.'d, much less likely to be the first target that way."

"How would you know?!" I face palmed really hard.

"Hey, Dad!" Somehow my brother picked out our dad from the crowd of people in the city making their commute. He stopped and came our way.

"Oh hey kids, watcha doing?" He and Coronamon pulled up seats at the food place we were at.

"We're thinking of signing up for the tournament," said David, "But there's something I've been meaning to ask, how are you able to get the Champion level and beyond?"

"Hmm. That's a toughie. Well, when you use your DNA charge, you charge up your own energy then focus it into the Digivice to allow Digivolution. With each passing level it requires more energy, though emotion, situation and a few other factors can come into play. But as you Digivolve further, and become stronger together it becomes easier."

"I think that makes sense. Hey uh, Dad?"

"Yes Alice?"

"What are you doing here aren't you and Mom supposed to be on a job?"

"Nah we took care of it, but your Mom's doing some shopping, and asked me to try and get a restraining order for the paparazzi."

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently here it is. I gotta go, see you tonight, and be home by 6!" Our Dad walked off and David got straight back to business.

"So who's gonna team up with me?" We all looked away from him. "I can't be that bad?!"

"Maybe not skill-wise but still you gotta work on the whole ego thing…" Oh poor David…


	5. David: Partner or No? The One-Shot fight

Hello there everyone, it's the Digital Knight of Heroes and I am back from the dead! Ugh, with a long summer with my family and starting High School, pain in the ass but now i'm back with more spirit than ever, but I need your help too. When you review, favorite, or follow it really shows your support and makes me want to do more. If you have questions post them in the review section and I'll answer them if I can. Share this with your friends and then let's get started with chapter 5.

* * *

I'm going to say it, I hate my life. Why? Ugh, for starters all of my friends teamed up with each other, except Maria, I don't know how but she ended up partnering with Ryan. I haven't teamed up with anyone, nobody seems to want to. As for the others the teams are Chris and Alice and Scott and Cassidy. Don't really care about the other teams though.

They've been training with a vengeance down in the facility, I've been doing as Mom suggested and trying to find a partner of equal strength, unfortunately it's been a week and they're either too strong or weak. Today was my last chance to find a partner since the tournament starts tomorrow.

"This sucks, we won't make it into the tournament at this rate." Kotemon slumped into a bench.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, let's just go grab something to eat." We made our way to the food stand and got Kotemon his favorite, a pretzel dog. "Better?"

"Better. Hey look! On the monitor."

I looked on the screen to see a fight between a Black Agumon and Patamon. "Oh, you want to fight the winner?"

"Yep!" On the screen Patamon loosed a clear sphere at Black Agumon, who retaliated by firing a 'Pepper Breath' attack. This battle was over well before it had started, Patamon was clearly faster and it was evident that it had been training to hit harder than it normally would. We left as the match was ending and as we headed down the corridor I butted heads with someone leaving the arena and we both stumbled to the ground.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Sorry..." I stood and helped her up and I noticed the Patamon flying by her. "So you're Patamon's Tamer, the names David, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's Taiyo, and yes, I'm Patamon's Tamer, what's it to you?"

"Kotemon and I wanted to fight you and hopefully team up for the Junior Tag team tournament."

"Why fight?"

"My mother suggested that so I'd partner with someone of equal strength."

"Really?" I could sense the sarcasm in her voice, anyone in a mile radius could.

"Well... yeah, both of my parents are amazing Tamers." She ran her hand through the top of her brunette hair, and then something clicked for her and before I knew it I was being dragged away to somewhere.

"You're one of their kids, that's where i've seen you before!" She was pointing to a poster depicting our parents from a few years back.

"Yeah, they're in tomorrow's exhibition match."

"They are?!" She smiled. "Tell you what, if you can equal or best me in a One-Shot fight, then I'll team up with you."

"One-Shot fight?"

"It's when two tamers put their Digimon in their strongest forms and use only one attack, their strongest."

"Sounds good to me, Kotemon?"

"Yeah, i'll do it." We returned to the Arena and prepared for our fight.

"She sounds like she can go to Champion level, think we might be able to do it this time?"

"We almost had it last time, but we've been training since then, and I was tired then, I'm all ready for this." The field cleared of the previous match and Taiyo and I stood at opposite ends of the field. She drew her digivice first.

"Let's do this Patamon, DNA charge!" Truly, the transformation was amazing, Patam became humanoid, sprouted multiple pairs of wings and I saw a single white feather fall before my eyes before beholding the fruit of evolution and the blinding light faded.

"Angemon!" I drew my digivice.

"We'll do this together." Kotemon nodded and held his kendo forward. "DNA charge!"

"Kotemon, digivolve to..." Like Angemon he became humanoid at first but was reptilian, on his forearms were sleeves with axe blades on them, in one hand he held a cross between a cleaver and a katana, and on his back slung a colossal sword. "Dinohyumon!"

I cycled through my digivice looking for an attack. "Dinohyumon, attack!"

He pulled the sword off his back, readied all of his blades and changed his stance. "Dragon Buster!" The largest blade ignited and Dinohyumon charged forward. Angemon flew forward and made a fist.

"Hand of Fate!" His fist glowed and loosed a ray of light. They went straight past each other as the executed their attacks and stayed still for a moment. The sheer power of their attacks resulted in an explosion in the aftermath that both Taiyo and I were caught up in. The two Champions had reverted back to their In-training forms, Kapurimon and Tokomon and we were covered in soot.

* * *

"You look awful." Alice and Mom stared at me at dinner.

"Hey, you'd look like that too if you were in an explosion."

"Your mother and I were, a lot of them too. Tell you what, I'll show you, and congrats on Champion, both of you."

"No biggie."

"Thanks Dad." Dad pulled out a holo scrapbook and showed a few pictures of them covered in soot with their partners. As he scrolled through he passed by one of Alice's favorites.

"Hey Dad, there's the one with Mom trying to kill Chief Julia." Mom looked away for a moment.

"She called me fat."

"You were pregnant with David, and she said you had grown. Same thing the doc told you honey."

"...Quiet..." We passed through a few more photo's Mom and Dad with their Digimon and Kowloon Co.

"Isn't that one... you two drunk, the night you made me?"

"Curse you digivice, you really shouldn't let us use you when we're drunk!"

"Why, what else did you do?"

Mom had her hand over her face. "Why did we ever tell you about that..." We went through more photo's, ones with our parents before in the months before Alice (Or me) was born, them in Tamer tournaments, and lastly them with a group of 9 Digimon we didn't recognize. They closed the pad quickly and we went to bed.

I laid in bed for a while. Alice left her room next door to go do something, a minute later I went to shower again. I ran into Alice who looked as though she had gone and looked GranDracmon in the face. I just went back to my room and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Suprised we had that one with Gaia Origin, I forgot all about it."

"Me too. Koh, they should probably meet them, they could do with them as trainers." The pair made their way into their room. "But what surprises me more is that video we made when we were drunk, thank god we didn't post it anywhere."

"How bout we watch that and try to... one up ourselves?"

"How about yes." They watched it, paid attention to almost every detail. What they didn't notice was their daughter opening the wrong door in their pitch black hallway into their room as it was getting hardcore and promptly left.

* * *

Good lord I can't believe I let my friend write some of that. No, just, no. I'm going to have to change this to M now. Well I'll have to wether it's in there or not because bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Sorry, the only people who get spoilers are the ones who work with me on this, so, had to cencor that. Well I've been the Digital Knight of Heroes, be sure to review, favorite, and follow, but don't forget to share with your friends, see you next time.


	6. Alice: My Parents Blow Stuff Up, Yours?

Okay so the first question(and only) I got wasn't a review, it was PM, so you know how I have the name David or Alice in front of the chapter name? Of course that's who's narrating the chapter. (Aside from 3rd person parts) well I was asked whether there will be others characters in that spot. YES. There, will be. To cover the upcoming chapters where it switches narrator, there won't be a name and at the line thing I'll say who's telling the story.

* * *

The horror, I walked in on my parents last night. Ok, it was totally unintentional, the door to the kitchen is right next to it, I just hope they didn't notice me, I can't even describe what I saw. Ugh...

"What was it you saw last night?" It was David and I making breakfast today, our parents were half asleep, probably up late last night doing... stuff. Thankfully nothing extra caffeine and a few peppers in your omelet can't fix, except for the whole, procreating thing.

"Huh?"

"You looked like GranDracmon was staring at you."

"I kinda... walked in on them." His expression went from puzzled to filled with dread.

"Good god it's happened to you too now." I looked away, turned back to my brother, then looked away. It was silent at breakfast until Dad spoke up.

"So your mother and I were talking about it last night." Between releases? I was only in my room for fifteen minutes. "We wanted you to have something we were saving for your first promotion..." Coronamon tried jumping onto the table but was held back by Lunamon.

"Give us some credit, you wouldn't have it without us!" Clearly my brother figured it out before me he pulled out his Digivice.

"Hey thanks Coronamon." I pulled out mine and saw it, I had a 100% scan for Lunamon.

"Thanks so much! Phascomon, Gatomon, Can you convert this?" They nodded and took our digivices. They returned them a few minutes later, we thanked them, and left for the exhibition match and opening ceremonies. Unfortunately the ceremonies took so long the only fight scheduled today was the exhibition.

We made our way to our telepad and set the location to the colosseum, I got the same queesiness that I always had when I went through one of those. We made our way to the spot we reserved in the stands. I put on a pair of headphones and started listening to 'Paper Moon'. Thank you auto translate, you make everything better. I dozed off in boredom after half an hour of sitting around, finally, I don't have to listen to this...

* * *

"Oh great master, King of Darkness Lucemon, I have unfortunate news."

"Speak now Devimon."

"A majority of your forces have been deleted, without any problems, the army will be grown to a third of its strength and numbers in six months, by then we will be able to search for the seven code cards. It will take three months to find the cards, considering finding them, and defenses around them. The same can be said for the spires." He waited for a response, hoping his master would not be angered.

"...It is of no consequence, I have waited for hundreds of years, I can wait one more. It will happen no matter what, sentience is a fickle thing. We are Sin, even imprisoned we have influence. I know we will be free, both man and Digimon fall to madness, which we thrive on, all is well, return to your duties, prepare to attack CITY, Devimon."

The voice of his master leaving the room he called to four of the military leaders of the Dark Legion: Hyogamon, Fugamon, Ogremon and Wendigomon. "Prepare your armies, we march onto CITY in four days."

* * *

David shook me awake and we headed to the waiting room that held the telepad that led to the arena. We saw the other contestants and soon knew who our parents were fighting.

"Julia," our mother called out, and the blue haired Night Crow turned to her, "How long has it been?"

"Formally, two years, informally... since you tried killing me at your wedding."

"...Sorry about that..."

"No big deal, I've made a full recovery, Doctor thought there was a chance I might not walk again and look, I'm fine. But those times where you would cause trouble in CITY, you're paying for those if I win." The color went out of our parents faces. I knew Mom was a troublemaker when she was younger but what in God's name did she do?

"..."

"...Seeing that you're here, where's Glare?" Dad put things together quicker than I and I understood how, explosive, things were about to get he was probably trying to change the subject too. A blond man waved out to us.

"Long time no see kids." He had been in good touch with Dad and Mom compared to Julia. He even gave David a job now and then if there wasn't anything here in Eclipse City. A bell went off signalling everyone onto the stadium.

"We now welcome our challengers, as per rules, the hosting city supplies half, we welcome the Eclipse Wing teams of Chris and Alice." The people in the crowds started cheering for their favorite team when they came out. "Ryan and Maria, Scott and Cassidy, and lastly David and Taiyo. From the Light Fang we have Neo and Nico, and Sol and Rebecca. From Night Crow we have Stein and Shade, finally also from Night crow Hanbei and Kanbei, last year's runner-up's."

Another man stood and took over for the announcer. "We now present the fight you've all been waiting for. Koh and Sayo vs Julia and Glare!" The other contestants and I went to the waiting room, it was the safest place to be right now.

It was evident how all four were quick draws, their digimon had all come out of their digivices, and Coronamon and Lunamon had gone to their Mega levels, Apollomon and Dianamon. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Mom and Dad of course, though it'll be closer than if it were before we were born."

"Yeah, they don't train as hard as they used to, this might go either way."

"Here's the thing though, Mom and Dad have been fighting together longer than Glare and Julia, not to mention they tend to get out more." We turned to the fight.

"Starlight Sephiroth!" Ten crystals formed at the point of Ofanimon's spear were then connected by light, and fired a beam. Dianamon took the hit.

"Dianamon, Torrent Crusher!" Recovering from the hit she took, she held a fist over her mouth and let loose a great stream of water. ChaosGallantmon and Ofanimon endured the hit well. Dianamon rushed llpforward and slashed at Ofanimon with her weapon, only for it to be blocked by ChaosGallantmon's Gorgon shield. "Apollomon now!" Apollomon held its palm into the air and a small ball of fire formed in it. In quickly grew to massive size, Dianamon saw that and flipped off the Gorgon shield and landed next to Apollomon.

"Solblaster!" He hurled the flame, it continued to grow to the point where it couldn't be avoided. The screens went out and we could start to feel the heat even here. They say you learn something new everyday, I learned my parents are still pretty badass.

* * *

Chapter 6 done, oh that feels great, it took less time than 5, but then again I had to spend time thinking of plot, as well as alternate Digimon partners (like the new scans of Coronamon and Lunamon) as well as mapping out the digivolutions they'll go through. Anyways I'll show them on my page as I reveal it. Remember to review favorite and follow, this has been the Digital Knight of Heroes, signing off.


	7. Win or Lose The Tournament Begins!

AN: I have a few things to say, first, I hate this old computer it makes so many damn problems in my writing! Second, The characters in this series use DNA Charge because of the digivices they use, just to clarify for people who didn't play Dawn or Dusk (like my friends and I may switch between that and Digisoul charge so excuse me). Lastly, no David's encounter at night in the hall was not a continuity error. There are five doors in the hallway, one to the kitchen and family rooms, Koh and Sayo's room next to it, bathroom opposite to those. On the other side of the hall one door goes upstairs to David's room and the other room is obviously Alice's. With all that said and done, here's chapter 7.

* * *

David:

"First match, David and Taiyo vs Neo and Nico." For this match I was planning on going with Kotemon instead of Coronamon, namely since the former was stronger at the moment. "Let the battle begin!"

"Kotemon let's finish this quick, DNA charge!" We all had the same idea. Patamon and Light Fang's Biyomon and Renamon all Digivolved.

"Dinohyumon!"

"Angemon!"

"Birdramon!"

"Kyubimon!" The battle started with Birdramon's Meteor Wing scattering Dinohyumon and Angemon.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" It started charging flames on its tail. Dinohyumon wouldn't be fast enough to get out of the way, nor did he have any good range.

"Little help?" Taiyo nodded.

"Angemon, Holy Arrow!" A golden spear molded into Angemon's hand, at incredible speed it struck Kyubimon as it was ready to fire its attack.

"Akinades!" Dinohyumon gripped it largest blade and charged forth. Birdramon began swooping down on Dinohyumon.

"Dinohyumon, go with that move we practiced last night!" He swung his sword to the ground and propelled himself into the air.

"Dragon Dance!" He spun in the air and made a spiraling cut across Birdramon's back and wings, effectively taking it out of the fight.

"Angemon, let's wrap this up, Angel Baton!" On cue it swatted Kyubimon with its staff and sent it flying in Dinohyumon's direction. With a mighty blow taken, Kyubimon hit the ground and degenerated to Renamon as Birdramon had gone to Biyomon.

"We have a winner, David and Taiyo!" We'd won, but I wondered what was going on with Alice and Chris' fight right now.

* * *

Chris:

Things with Alice were not going good. We were fighting against Night Crow's Stein and Shade, and they were using Dark Tyrannomon and Vilemon. Gabumon had digivolved to Garurumon, but this wasn't going well.

Between the siblings, David was definitely better to work with. Honestly the best partners were my Sister and Scott, probably since they were the aggressive ones. David's problem was that he thought everyone liked him, and that was mostly true. Alice had to be in charge. Partners? Nope she's in charge. Someone else in charge? Prepare for a mutiny.

"Both of you attack that Vilemon!" They tried again only to be swatted away by DarkTyrannomon. This was one sided, only way out of this was if Agumon could Digivolve to something that could best or equal DarkTyrannomon.

"Alice will you stop giving orders?! This is a dictatorship that I'm not going to be a part of!"

"..."

"I'm ready boss!" Agumon waved out to me.

"Let's go Agumon, DNA... Charge!" He grew several times in size, ending up slightly taller than Dark Tyrannomon, he then sprouted horns and a longer tail.

"Greymon!" He bellowed a fierce roar, even DarkTyrannomon was intimidated.

"DarkTyrannomon, Darkfire!" Stein was clearly trying to get rid of Greymon fast.

"Greymon, Nova Blast, full power!" A great fireball went through DarkTyrannomon's and toppled the behemoth onto Vilemon. "Alice, now's the time!"

"Right! Garurumon!"

"Wolf Fire!" He losed a blue flame that hit the enemy Digimon like a tidal wave and flowed over them, effectively frying them, mmm... I could go for something to eat about now. Victory steak sounds good, Digivolving takes a LOT out of you, partner and Tamer, especially seeing that was the first time I went to Champion. I felt like I was going to pass out, but was fully awake when I saw what was going on with Cassidy's fight.

* * *

Cassidy:

We were up against the worst possible people. Last years runner-ups were intimidating Hanbei fought with Thundermon, and Kanbei with Bakemon. Intimidating to me! I wreak havoc and terrify all!

"Scott?" I pulled out my digivice.

"Got it, Candlemon, let's go, Charge!"

"Charge!"

"Candlemon digivolve to..." His whole body was covered in flame and changed to be in shape of a tall man, on fire. "Meramon!"

Monodramon changed to a form that was somewhere between himself and Dinohyumon. "Strikedramon!"

"Meramon, attack!" More flames started manifesting at Meramon's hands.

"Tidal Flame!" My motto is enjoy the badass things in life, this definitely makes that list. Wave of fire, doesn't get much better than that. Meramon was laughing his head off. "I got 'em!" The flames stayed constant until a segment started to ripple slightly.

"Static charge!" Thundermon covered in electricity rammed into Meramon through the flames, Meramon made more flames in a hand.

"You're gonna burn little guy, Roaring Flame!" Bakemon warped behind Meramon with a wicked grin as Thundermon took the hit.

"Scott, look out!"

"Hell's Hand!" A demonic hand appeared from Bakemon and stabbed at Meramon with its claws.

"Ah, that stings dammit!"

"Let's go Strikedramon, attack!" The metal armor he wore turned white hot.

"Strike Fang!" He rammed into Bakemon, then flipped off of it onto Thundermon. Hanbei began laughing.

"Guess you're winning the hundred bits Kanbei, all right then." He pulled out his digivice. "DNA, Full Charge." I was stunned, couldn't say a word I was so scared.

"Thundermon digivolve to..." He morphed into a small cylinder with arms. "Datamon!"

"Datamon if you would please, I've got a nice bed waiting for me at home." Holes opened up at Datamon's fingertips.

"Plug Bomb!" Something came out of its fingers and flew up to our Digimon's heads. With a massive detonation I knew what happened, we just lost.

* * *

Maria:

"I don't believe it, Scott of all people lost." Ryan looked at the screen both observing and intimidated.

"We should be the ones who are worried. If... no when, we win, our next fight would be against them."

"Crap." Veemon started thinking aloud.

"That chump is my size, how did he beat Strikedramon and Meramon? I could take him in my Champion form!"

"Now that's the question of the year," Ryan said smugly.

"Simply it's because he was at the Ultimate level," said Wormmon.

"We should probably worry about the fight we have now."

"True, let's go besides, Wormmon and I have fought Ultimates before." We stepped onto the teleporter and into the arena, our opposition Sol and Rebecca of Light Fang were using Monochromon and Grizzlymon.

"Veemon." I pulled my Digivice, these two weren't anything special. "Digisoul charge," I said flatly.

"You got it boss, Veemon digivolve to..." Veemon grew to a size and shape similar to that of Greymon. "Veedramon!"

"Stingmon!" Wait... when did Ryan... nevermind. Grizzlymon started charging forward.

"All right, Veedramon, take this guy out." As Grizzlymon came closer, Veedramon swatted it away with his tail.

"V-Breath Arrow!" He loosed a blue flame and blasted Grizzlymon into Monochromon with power that could easily rival Greymon's Nova Blast.

"Monochromon, attack!" He started glowing a reddish hue.

"Volcanic Strike!" It tried blasting Stingmon with blobs of fire, with the latter effortlessly avoiding each blast and speeding towards its attacker.

"Spiking Strike!" A purple blade protruded from his arm and he stabbed at Monochromon, who then degenerated to Gotsumon as he took the heavy hit.

"Grizzlymon, get him!" It made several heavy swings at Stingmon, with Ryan luring it into Veedramon's clear shot area. Stingmon flipped back and Veedramon knew it was time to attack.

"V-Breath Arrow!" His target was struck dead on with much more power than the first one and we saw it fly halfway to the ceiling before coming back down and crashing next to Gotsumon. Easy, all these fights have been easy.

"That's one fight down." I looked up at the matchups, and our opponents segment on the board faded.

"But a tougher one tomorrow..." Ryan waved and headed out, and I left soon after. I couldn't lose after all I've done, from a near dropout to top of my class, and now a Tamer, and this once seemed like an impossibility. I sighed and headed for home.

* * *

That night at David and Alice's house:

"It seemed like just yesterday they were still trying to kill each other and now they're taking their first steps to becoming great Tamers," said Sayo as she watched their kids head to their rooms for the night.

"The fact we say that so calmly... ah sweet memories. Remember that time David tried to set fire to Alice's room?"

"Yep, blamed your Agumon... how about when Alice tried poisoning his food?"

"She did? Wow, guess she can cause trouble sometimes. You know I've been thinking, we should have..."

"If you say another kid, I'm going to slap you and have you sleep on the couch for a month. You're not the one who had to put up with them for nine months each, and I'm talking parasitically." They stood next to their bed now having just locked up for the night.

"Parasites?"

"Exactly like that."

"Let's just stop here and say that I had to deal with you, with mood swings, asking for food every fifteen minutes not to mention always keeping something to use as a weapon nearby. You seriously tried killing me more times than everything else that's tried."

"I was not that bad."

"Yes, yes you were."

SMACK! Sayo was quick with her hand, but brutally strong, the strike mark was already a bright red and her husband was on the ground. "Sorry!"

"Ow... haven't felt like that in 11 years, couple extra moments to flash before my eyes."

"Are you alright?" Koh started getting up.

"Yes, at least you weren't trying to strangle me again." Sayo's face went blank as she brought back the memory of doing that slightly before David was born twelve years prior. "And I was going to say we should have a family vacation and photo."

"Oh... sorry about that..."

"We ought to check for that soon though, we were at it for a while the other night."

"Ugh, I'm still sore." They both sighed at the thought of another child in the house, then crawled in bed, falling right asleep.

* * *

AN/Q&A: Sorry this is a bit late. As of now there are three people working on this, all of us with extremely tight schedules. There's myself and a friend, both of us in High School, and a cousin of mine in College. She wrote the last part with Koh and Sayo, and while it changes the story in a significant way, this'll work perfectly. How? I mentioned a certain organization a few chapters back I'll just say it involves that. Cough*cover too*Cough Only Q's I got were IRL from some people that my friend showed this to.

1\. What's Ryan and Taiyo's back stories? They seem thrown in there.

Well, that tough to explain, as you're reading this I'm working on chapter 8 (maybe) and it's explained there.

2\. You say that each of the eight main characters gets multiple partners, how many and can you tell us what they are?

I can't tell you what they'll be but each Tamer will have three partners, all able to go to Mega and a few with multiple Digivolution lines. Sound confusing to remember? Well on my profile page I have a poor man's digivolution map so check that out, it'll be up to date with what's going on at the moment, not exactly in the far future.

3\. Who is you favorite character?

God, that is a tough one. They're all like my children or... just close relatives... so it's hard to choose, David and Alice get the most Spotlight because they're the most central but my favorite character is Ryan partly because I loved how he made his Debut, but I'll later show what makes him truly shine.

I've been the Digital Knight of Heroes, and I'll see you all next time.


	8. Round Two: The Semifinals

Ayyyyy! It's the Digital Knight of Heroes, but you can call me Knight. So knowing the part Sayo has in Cyber Sleuth and there's a character in this world that appeared in that game aside from Sayo, I've got an explanation for that when the time comes but today, there's some interesting content featuring Taiyo and Ryan, a lot of it character development and establishing other things, with all that said let's begin chapter 8.

* * *

Taiyo:

"It's been awhile Ryan." I walked down an empty street with him.

"I've been busy." We walked into a 24-hour Cafė and got a few drinks. "I'd say we've both got some tough competition tomorrow."

"Be careful, don't try going to Ultimate, you remember what happened to Stingmon."

He took a big swig from his drink and stayed silent for a moment. "Unfortunately yes..."

* * *

7 months earlier:

It wasn't all that long ago, but I remember it as if it had just happened, at the time we'd been out of the Academy for a year and a half. We'd taken a job we shouldn't have. We were fighting a Leomon that had taken over a forest. It had started to rain.

"Dammit! Stingmon, get up! Stingmon! I command you to digivolve!"

"The both of you are pathetic, to think the

Union would let you come after me. I'll allow you the honor of a quick demise. Fist of the Beast King!" As he prepared to fire the attack Stingmon forced himself to stand.

"Stingmon digivolve!" Angemon and I watched as Stingmon glowed an eerie purple color.

"Graaaaah! Stingmon, digivolve to..." I remember even Leomon standing in horror as we watched him transform. He was huge, towering well over the treetops, and was much more insectoid. "Okuwamon!" He looked down on Leomon and hissed. He slashed with his claws, almost immediately turning Leomon into an egg.

I had a bad feeling. "Angemon, get us out of here." As Angemon grabbed us to take us away, Okuwamon turned and roared at us. It made a few attempts to attack us but we were too high, thankfully Angemon was the only of the two who could fly in such heavy rain. He hissed and went on to destroying the nearby forest.

"Wha... what have I done?" Angemon thankfully had an answer for it.

"He dark-digivolved, Stingmon's and your negative emotions overflowed, turning him into a darker form and until he degenerates he won't be able to control himself." After a few more minutes of rampage we watched Okuwamon return to his In-training form, Minomon and fell to the ground. We circled down and as soon as we landed, Ryan rushed to his side.

"M-Minomon? Speak to me!" Minomon opened his eyes, his voice very weak.

"I'm okay... I don't want to do that again." That was the first and only time I've seen Ryan cry. He was tough as nails when we were still fresh into the academy, but this... this broke him.

* * *

Present day:

"Since then I've been cautious around Beast Digimon, I'm afraid of even ones that are tamed for fear they might go through the same dark-digivolution that Wormmon did."

"You were fine against Grizzlymon today."

"Not even. Did you notice how fast I had Wormmon ready? How I only attacked Monochromon or how I made Stingmon stay away from Grizzlymon?"

"I thought you were leading it into Veedramon's attack range."

"It was a little bit of both, if something happened that triggered a panicked memory, we could have lost or, worse."

"Oh. Speaking of that battle, why chose Maria of all people?" Of all people in Eclipse city, why her? She seemed, random.

"Maria? Same reason you chose yours."

"Pretty sure David doesn't have a second sibling."

"No! Do you know who the current Chief of the Eclipse Wings is?"

"I just moved here from the Light Fang a couple weeks ago so, no." I was wondering where Ryan went after all that time, he moved here too. Though, it didn't really seem that great.

"That'd be Kain. Maria would be his daughter." Wow. I really need to learn more about where I'm living. Ryan reached for his tablet.

"Don't worry about it, I've got the bill this time." He smiled for the first time all day.

"Thanks." He pushed in his chair and made his way home. I sighed when I saw how much his drinks cost, paid up and left soon after.

When I finally got to bed Patamon did the thing he always did, get right up on my pillows. I threw him off and he flew down to my feet. Tomorrow was going to be, something.

* * *

The Next Day:

"Hey, David?" I nudged him in the shoulder.

"Yeah?

"Do I need to worry about you holding back on your sister?"

"I would try to kill her until about a year and a half ago." He stood and stretched.

"Okay so I'll take that as a no." We made our way onto the arena. The siblings starred off. Lunamon stood next to Alice and Coronamon next to David. Everyone in the stadium knew how much this meant, today marked 21 years since Koh and Sayo's amazing battle in the Normal tournament.

The announcer cleared his throat. "If our combatants are ready, let the battle begin!"

We all pulled our digivices and our digimon began to digivolve.

"Coronamon, digivolve to, Firamon!" He became a red lion with wings and bellowed a fearsome roar.

"Lunamon digivolve to, Lekismon!"

"Angemon!"

"GeoGreymon!" Hmm. So that Agumon had access to alternate digivolution routes? No matter. Firamon and Lekismon were the first to advance and as they came close at extreme speeds, Lekismon made a sweeping kick and Firamon a slash with his claws.

"Angemon, Holy Arrow!" He made a spear of light and threw it at Lekismon who narrowly avoided it. That was the first time something had avoided the attack with us letting it. Lekismon quickly backed away from Firamon and moved next to GeoGreymon.

"GeoGreymon! Burst Fire!" His mouth and stomach started to glow red. This was going to be heavy. I gave Angemon the signal to counter.

"Hand of Fate!" Smoke went everywhere where the attacks hit and I wafted it away from me. There was no movement for a few seconds.

"Horn Impulse!" Charging through the smoke was GeoGreymon, his head lowered, and heading straight for Angemon.

"Back off!" My partner flew back and fired off a few attacks with that Behemoth still charging at him. Firamon was in the air and angling itself to GeoGreymon.

"Flame Dive!" He cloaked himself in fire and hit GeoGreymon like a meteor, then we saw what was riding on its back.

"Lekismon! Attack!" Alice's Digimon held a bow and arrows of ice.

"Tear Arrow." I could barely hear Lekismon's voice. A pair of arrows headed right for our Digimon, Firamon burned the one aimed at him, but Angemon wasn't so lucky. As soon as it hit he started freezing over and hit the ground, still in the block of ice. This was all on which sibling would win.

"Brother."

"Sister."

"You know only one of us is winning."

"Of course. You know I'm winning this right?" Those were trigger words right there, he was clearly going for a direct insult.

"You wish." This was about to get violent.

"Fine then. Firamon, let's finish this."

"Sounds good to me." Firamon ignited himself again.

"Lekismon."

"You got it." She created a spear of ice in her hand. The two rushed at each other but both rolled at the last second to avoid the other's attack then turned to each other.

"Holy Cross!" Firamon's paw glowed gold and it's counterpart's purple.

"Dark Crusher!" Between the two, Lekismon was the faster one, but that was no match for the sheer power of Firamon, who sent Lekismon flying. I slumped to the ground.

"That was too close David!" I let out all my frustration and stress into that, clearly startling him. He scratched the back of his hair and smiled.

"Sorry, but then, I've always had admiration for the dramatic, so that felt like a necessity in this situation." I pulled an item from my inventory and threw it in his face. "Ow!"

"You idiot! You could have cost us everything!" He apologized again and went into the lobby through the telepad. I followed and saw his parents there talking to the both of them, they gestured me to come over and I smiled. Maybe... this would be a good place to be.

* * *

Ryan:

The halftime performances and announcements started and the entire group, including myself, met up to talk about the last match.

"How could you lose Alice?! I put good money on you and my brother!" Cassidy was pissed, though in the short time I've known these people, the first people aside from Taiyo that I've been friends with, she was like that a lot.

"Can't really talk though," I said to her, "you lost in the first round. Oh, and I'll take those 500 bits in any form."

"First my sister was a con artist and now a gambler, that's pretty bad. Now I remember you saying you were better than me not too long ago?" The twins were bickering again and the others turned their attention to us.

"You two have got some tough competition," said David.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Maria pulled her hood down as she said it, covering her head down to her eyes.

"Who's Sherlock?"

"I don't know, just heard my mother say it in her sleep." Scott seemed focused on her hood as she finished talking.

"You've been wearing that for a few days now, and you never wear jackets is there something going on?" That seemed to hit the panic button.

"N-no reason, not at all, I wear a hood all the time! What made you come to that conclusion?!"

"Wait what?" We were all thinking it, she made no sense right now, in a panic she turned around to leave and headbutted me my mistake. She stumbled to the ground and her hood fell off, showing her medium length hair. Odd thing was, it was normally a very dark brown, today, it was Green.

"Wait... why... is your hair," stammered Cassidy, both herself and her brother attracted to this from their fight. Maria sighed and stood up.

"Fine, I normally dye my hair to look more like my dad's. This is... my natural color, on my mother's side." We all seemed to realize this at that moment, her mother's hair was green in every appearance she ever made.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, my hair is purple," said Alice, "though I do question how it's possible..." She dazed off now.

"Why now of all times to go back to green?"

"It wasn't my decision. My parents are having a baby soon and claim to not want anything potentially hazardous around."

"Poison's effective even on adults," said Alice. We all stared at her.

"How would you know," I asked.

"It was the one time I tried getting payback for all those times David was mean to me."

"When was this?"

"Remember when Dad had food poisoning? I accidentally put it in the wrong soup bowl." We were all silent until I said something.

"Just gonna say it now, you guys are weird."

"Oh I have to agree with you there," said Taiyo. The halftime ceremonies had come to a close on the screen and Maria's father, Kain, announced five minutes until the next bout.

"Hey Greenie, we better go," I had to get that one in, even Wormmon laughed, and he's the most, well, I'm not sure how to describe him.

Maria smacked the back of my head as we left. I may have tried looking calm, but I could feel my heart pounding violently in my chest, knowing what we were up against. We stepped onto the telepad and into the arena.

"Our combatants are ready," said Kain over the speakers, "let the battle begin!" I was the first to pull my digivice.

"Digisoul charge!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to, Stingmon!" I watched Veemon was changing to a much slimmer form than Veedramon that had wings.

"ExVeemon!"

"Kanbei, how soon do you think this'll be over?"

"Soon enough." Hanbei pulled his Digivice and Thundermon began to digivolve right off the bat.

"Let's go. Stingmon!" The purple blade came from his arm and he stabbed Datamon as soon as he emerged from the light of Digivolution. He backed off for ExVeemon.

"V-laser!" He fired a concussive blast from the markings on his chest at Datamon. The two then rushed to start beating on the Ultimate, a cheap but surprisingly effective tactic.

"Get off me Vermin! Plug Bomb!" The blast caught all three Digimon and Kanbei sighed.

"Clearly you are incapable of dealing with them alone. Fine. Bakemon, Digisoul charge!"

"Bakemon digivolve to, Phantomon!" Phantomon swung the scythe it held in its hand sending our Digimon sprawling, and helped Datamon up.

"You lose here." I was consumed with dread at the thought of losing, my heart was pounding harder than ever, though I realised that it felt as though there were two hearts beating in my chest. The screens of our Digivices lit up reading 'DNA Digivolution'.

"Stingmon!" He glowed green and flew it to the air.

"ExVeemon! He did the same, glowing bright blue.

"DNA Digivolve to," Their voices combined into one, "DinoBeemon!" It was a chimera of Insect and Dragon, it let off a fearsome roar and flew into battle. One thought ran in my mind, had they Dark Digivolved?

* * *

"W-what is that thing?" Alice was certainly worried.

"That's DinoBeemon," said Taiyo, "that's a fusion of ExVeemon and Stingmon, Ultimate level Digimon, highly dangerous."

"But how did...?"

"Maria and Ryan must have both been in synch and wished for more power, but Ryan might not like this at all."

"Why?!" Alice started to have panic in her voice.

"There was a certain incident a while back where Stingmon Dark-Digivolved and lost control. While this isn't Dark Digivolution, the two Digimon will have trouble controlling the feral nature of DinoBeemon."

* * *

Ryan:

What just... no, I need to fight on! "DinoBeemon!"

He didn't bother listen to me. "Dragon Stinger!" Arrows of light flowed towards Datamin and Phantomon at blinding speeds with the impacts resulting in massive explosions. Maria and I tried to get him to calm down but he wouldn't listen.

"Dreadscythe!" Phantomon slashed DinoBeemon, who remained still after taking the hit. We saw shadowy copies of DinoBeemon surround Phantomon.

"Hell Masquerade!" Each copy rushed at the Digimon they surrounded, it was brutal, relentless, terrifying to watch. Phantomon went from Ultimate to In-Training form, Pagumon. Datamon tried attacking DinoBeemon, but was swatted away like nothing, degenerating to Kokuwamon.

Dinobeemon let off one last roar, the fight bell went off and it split back into our own Digimon, except in their In-Training forms. I heard the crowd cheer, likely to not understanding what just happened, but kept on cheering. I noticed Minomon was asleep. I yawned and felt it was about time I did the same. My recent days weren't going well at all.

* * *

Chapter 8 is done, whoop, whoop! So like I said, multiple Digivolution routes, so those of you pissed about no GeoGreymon and ExVeemon, there. No Q's this time. Remember to follow, favorite, and let your friend know about this, it really shows your support, making me want to put out more content for you. I've been the Digital Knight of Heroes, and I'll see you all next time.


	9. The Warning the Dark Army Approaches

Hey, hey hey. It's the Digital Knight Of Heroes with Chapter 9! So there isn't really that much action in this chapter, but 10 is going to be a lot like Dynasty Warriors, so, lots of violence next time, today we have plot. Well then, let's kick things off with Chapter 9.

* * *

"I trust that the four of you are ready for battle?"

Wendigomon was the first to speak. "You asked our soldiers be ready, so I we did as you commanded."

"Excellent, today a major tournament ends in CITY and there will be many festivities. Master Lucemon says we are to attack at Midnight, if this is successful, nothing will stand in our way. This is the one time of the year CITY is fully connected. We enter CITY through the teleporters. Hyogamon from the North, Ogremon the East, Fugamon the South, and Wendigomon the West."

Black Agumon and Hagurumon had snuck away from work and were eating by Ogremon's tent, they heard everything that was going on in the conversation via mirror.

"I don't believe it," said Hagurumon, "I thought this was over food or mistreatment from other Digimon but this!"

"I know people in CITY! I figured we would protest there for food assistance and the others were for our protection!" The two huddled together.

"We need to get to CITY and warn everybody."

"Okay, we've got to go quick, or we'll be deleted for sure." The two nodded and scampered off through the woods by base camp.

* * *

David:

6 hours earlier:

I had just finished lunch since the finals weren't for another hour, I called together the group, and everybody was there except Ryan and Maria, who had been distant since yesterday.

"Everyone," called Alice, "No matter the outcome, at long last we have our first Eclipse Wing victory!" We asked for the bill.

"At long last," said a man at the counter. A yellow insect Digimon sat next to him, FanBeemon if I remembered correctly. I then knew who he was suddenly, this was Kain, our Chief and Maria's father. "Don't worry about the bill, I've got it."

"How's Maria holding up," asked Scott.

"She was really shaken up after what happened yesterday, but she's fine." We all sighed.

"I also mean about the whole hair thing." Kain laughed a bit.

"Don't think she'll forgive us on that though."

Cassidy calmed herself from laughing too much about the green hair. "She must take completely after her mother, she looks nothing like you."

"Not at all, her mother had the complete opposite personality."

I wondered what he meant by that. "Had?" Kain sighed.

"I'd say only your fathers would understand my plight." He waved us off as we left.

Scott stretched a bit. "Well that was something."

"To think the Chief would be partnered with such a little thing," said Cassidy. Her twin was quick to respond.

"I hear that FanBeemon's fully powered form is impossibly strong, stronger than both Apollomon and Dianamon." We all seemed to doubt that, except for him. I always felt nothing could best my parents.

"It's probably not true, I don't think I've heard of him fighting in years." I checked the time on my watch, it read 1:30, meaning we had only minutes to get to the stadium in time. We picked up the pace, and made it with only a minute to spare. Taiyo and I made our may into the waiting room and the others went to the stands VIP probably thanks to the passes my parents gave us.

"You ready for this?" Taiyo checked her hair to make sure it looked presentable to the massive crowd.

"I've had to deal with huge crowds surrounding me my entire life, I think I'll be fine."

"All right then, shall we go?" I nodded and made sure Kotemon was ready. We stepped out into the light and saw Ryan and Maria, with Stingmon and Veedramon by their sides neither with a positive look on their face. We stood silent for a moment and had our partners Digivolve.

"Dinohyumon, together we win this fight."

"Right!"

"We'll fight with you too!"

"Wait... Ryan! Maria! You're afraid of that happening again, right?"

"Yes... why wouldn't we be?"

"Well don't let it happen! The only reason you couldn't control DinoBeemon was because you were afraid you had created a monster!"

"What makes you say that?" Maria was the one more in control yesterday so she wasn't quite sure what I meant.

Taiyo was the one to speak up. "Ryan, you fear making a monster after Stingmon Dark-Digivolved, this was different, DinoBeemon was created from your strong will to win, to show the world how strong you are, as did Maria. You lost control when you fell to fear." This stuck with him and cleared his mind.

"I'm only fighting you at full strength Ryan. Might I suggest a One-Shot fight?"

"Fine, let's go. Stingmon!" Stingmon got into his battle stance, as did the other Digimon.

"Spiking Strike!"

"V-Breath Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Dragon Buster!"

* * *

Alice, 8 hours later:

In the end, it was a short fight, each Digimon let out all stops into a single attack. Though they all stood at the end of the attack, Angemon and Veedramon were the first to fall, and Stingmon and Dinohyumon both fell at the same time or... close. It took and hour of examination, but they determined that Dinohyumon fell slightly before Stingmon.

David was disappointed that he lost, but was more than happy that he'd helped Ryan with his problem. At the moment we were walking down a street together and saw some amazing things from all the different parts of CITY. Boy could the Light Fang throw a firework show.

"Mmn mms ms mreat!" We all stared at Taiyo who was shoving food in her mouth faster than well, anything in existence. "Sorry, I said, 'man this is great," said Taiyo.

"Agreed." We passed by stands with novelties and such. With Taiyo stopping at almost every single one with food, it was a miracle she manage to stay in perfect shape.

We were all running about the shops, watching replays on screens from this year's tournament and years prior. I saw the my parents as well as Maria's talking in the square, later to be joined by Julia and Glare. I was walking around with the twins Gabumon by my side at the moment. We then sat by a gate where we had a good view of the fireworks.

"How many fireworks do they have? This has been going on for an hour."

"All of the fireworks sister, all of them." We sat for a while longer and as the fireworks came to a close, we heard a teleporter go off nearby us and a pair of Digimon came out. They collapsed as they stepped off and we rushed over to them.

"It's okay, they're just unconscious, we should probably take them to go get help." Chris nudged one that looked like a cogwheel, it stirred and woke with a start.

"Black Agumon, I think we made it!" He stirred free of Chris' grip, but fell over and went unconscious again. We panicked and took them to the town square where we saw an emergency medical station. We weaved through the massive crowds, Chris and Cassidy carrying them and following my lead.

"There!" We sprinted into the medical facility and got somebody to take care of the two Digimon.

"What do you think that one meant by 'we made it', asked Cassidy.

Chris looked in the Database of Digimon built into his Digivice. "Hagurumon, Machine-species, Rookie level, Virus type. And Black Agumon, basically the same except for being Dragon-species."

I shrugged it off. "So no clear relationship, I guess we should just ask them when they recover."

"They'll be fine in a few minutes." Chris stayed behind, as did Cassidy. I went to go see what the others were doing.

"Man, they really one upped themselves this year." Scott stared up at the sky.

"When do you think they'll fire the big and special things."

"Dunno. Midnight?" I started walking up to them and bumped into Taiyo, who'd finally stopped eating.

"Oh hey, where are the twins? Weren't they with you?"

I nodded. "We found a few passed out Digimon, they're watching over them right now."

"Huh." She brushed her hair out of her face, and I heard my holo-watch go off. I looked to see who was calling. "Oh hey, it's them!" I picked up to hear from Chris.

"Hey, so yeah... these two were a little odd, they ran off saying they needed to find the Chiefs ASAP, we're out here looking for them. Think you can help us?" There was a small explosion and a tent burst into flame.

"Think I found them." We signed of and made our way to the tent where Black Agumon and Hagurumon were apologizing to a Goburimon. I noticed my parents and the Chiefs approaching to see what was going on.

"Yes, we did it Hagurumon! We found them!"

Kain crouched down to look at them. "Why were you looking for us? Answer me!"

Their expressions changed quickly and Hagurumon began to explain their situation. "You see Black Agumon and I joined up with a group talking about coming to CITY in mass numbers, we thought it was protest for those who need food out there."

"Go on."

"But that's not what it was at all! They want to take over the world, and are planning on attacking CITY with their army!" Shock went through the whole crowd.

"When?!" Kaun tried to hide it but there was great worry in his voice.

"What's the time?!" Kain checked his watch.

"11:32, why do you ask?" Hagurumon started panicking again.

"At midnight! That only leaves 28 minutes!" The crowd panicked and began to scatter. Mom got a microphone from an assistant of Glare and cleared her voice.

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP, AND CALM DOWN!" The whole of CITY had gone quiet out of respect or fear. "WE NEED EVERYONE TO PREPARE FOR BATTLE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Everyone went to go do their emergency jobs. After the Grimmon incident, the Union had decided that it was a good idea to be ready should other Digimon try what he did, thankfully, this was going smoothly.

Tamers moved as Kain and the other Chiefs ordered, in the four cardinal directions as they had been informed. Even younger tamers had to be ready. Eventually our group split in pairs again. Ryan and Maria to the West, Scott and David to the South, the Twins to the North, and Taiyo and I to the East.

"Hagurumon, we should go help too!" The two digimon scampered off to the North. I suddenly felt all the fear wash over me like a tidal wave, but I knew I wouldn't have time to be afraid as I heard the first explosion go off over my head.

* * *

So I got this chapter done really fast without the action, so I'm working on lots of that for next time. My first review Question today from 'a reader'. (I did copy paste)

Q: I have a questin I don't play games that I don't understand, so who the Fuck, is Maria's mother?'

A: So for those of you who don't know the story of Cyber Sleuth or Re:Digitize Decode. You wouldn't know who her mother is, She'll get her formal introduction in the next chapter but her name is (I know I have the first name right but not the last name) Rina Shinomiya. Why put her in here? Well she and Sayo made an appearance in Cyber sleuth, and I just found her to be a great character and thought it funny how she looked so much how I envisioned Maria but had the opposite personality.

Anyways I've been the Digital Knight of Heroes, and I'll see you all next time.


	10. Battle of CITY: Power Beyond Evolution

Welcome, welcome everybody! I'm the Digital Knight of Heroes, and I have some news. Okay so I'm on my own now writing this, and I could do with some help (this is on google docs so if you want to help I might share this with one of you), this chapter is all me, but I think I did really well. Since I hit 250 views there's a sort of 'special' at the end. The following contains stabbing, grenades, sex jokes and harsh language etc. This is going to be great, let's start chapter 10, and the end of the Tag Tournament arc.

* * *

Scott:

This was getting to be really violent. Meramon and I fought alongside Dinohyumon, Firamon and David. More explosions went off around us as we tried holding a line against the waves of Digimon.

"Where are those blasts coming from?!" David pulled me down as one went right where our heads were. I stood back up and looked to the place where all the Digimon were coming.

"There, out by the South Entrance!" I showed him what I saw, several massive Digimon with cannons on their backs.

"What are those things?!" David pointed them out to the Tamer in charge of our sector while I looked at the Database.

"Those are Cannondramon," I yelled, "they're Mega level!" Our Commander scowled and reported back to the square this information. "Hey Meramon, how bout we heat things up?!" He nodded and his hands produced more flames.

"Tidal flame!" We mowed down a few waves of Goburimon and Vilemon, pushing back on the line. I saw a blast from the Cannondramon coming at us in the corner of my eye. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed with fear.

"Shine Hammer!" A digimon flew past me and punched the blast into a wave of Vilemon. That was ShineGreymon, and David's dad was riding it.

"Thanks for the save Dad!"

"Glad I made it in time, I'm here to help."

"Why not just fly over to the Cannondramon and take them out?" I shook myself out of the fear and hid behind the barricade as another blast hit.

"With the distance we'd probably get shot down and that would leave you to deal with the mass. No, Kain's plan is to take out as many of the onslaught as we can and then take out the Cannondramon." I nodded and got ready to advance. Koh's Seraphimon and Apollomon joined up with us.

We made our assault on the army, Meramon burned through Digimon with Firamon and Apollomon. Dinohyumon slashed at the Vilemon, cutting any that stood in his way in half. We reached a street that was open enough for Koh's more powerful attacks.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon blasted a large chunk of the forces away with a burst of light from his palms, ShineGreymon began focussing energy at his core, making a miniature sun.

"Glorious Burst!" Another blast wiped out another portion of Digimon.

"Solblaster!" We were nearly blown away with each attack, and would have if we weren't behind them, nearly all of the enemy here had been deleted. A red digimon in a loincloth jumped off a Cannondramon and made his way to us, Vilemon coming to his side.

"You kids get this guy and his lackeys, I've got the Cannondramon." The red Digimon swung his club at us and the Vilemon let off an awful screech.

"Nightmare shocker!" We were immobilised and the red Digimon hit Dinohyumon into a building. Meramon raised his arms and incinerated the Vilemon.

Dinohyumon burst out of the building and slashed at our foe, who blocked Dinohyumon's Akinades sword with his club. "The name's Fugamon, the demon of the wind, and I hope that you, Tamers, will be much more fun killing than what I normally do."

"Roaring flame!" Meramon covered Fugamon in flame and waited to see what happened. Dinohyumon began moving away to a distance behind Fugamon, though I questioned why.

"Evil Hurricane!" We flew a few feet and hit the ground, only seeing minimal searing on Fugamon. "That's it? What a joke!"

"No, that's not it," Firamon roared, "Holy Blaster!" He fired a beam of light from his mouth, which actually sent him back into another building.

"Huh, that hurt, I'll give you that much." He walked over to Firamon us but didn't notice Dinohyumon, who hid behind some rubble. I felt I knew what was going on.

"Try this, Meramon!"

"Wild Inferno!" He formed a sphere in his hand and hit Fugamon with a tornado of fire from it.

"There we go, now that is how you hurt a guy!" Dinohyumon came from behind and stabbed Fugamon with his sword going in one side and coming out the other. "What the-"

"And that's how you kill one." Fugamon dissipated into data, as did the Cannondramon once they were finished off. We made sure the area was secure, then moved to assist the others.

* * *

Taiyo:

Another explosion just barely missed us, in the distance I saw Alice's mother riding MirageGaogamon towards us and a man holding onto its leg for dear life. MirageGaogamon stopped next to us and helped hold the line. Sayo and the man jumped off the Digimon and started wreaking havoc.

"Newton, who said you could hitch a ride?!" Newton pulled a sack off his back.

"News, they just retook the South entrance, also, Research and Development just finished a weapon to use that won't harm the buildings!" With weapon shortages for us humans to use, this was great. He pulled one from his bag. "It's called a data purge grenade, this'll take out any living thing in a three meter radius!" He pulled the pin on it and threw it with all of his might... it landed two feet away from him.

"God fucking damn it Newton." Sayo picked it up and threw it and hit a Vilemon in the face some 20 feet away. It exploded in a bright sphere, leaving a hole in the enemy's assault force.

"Your mom is very violent."

"From the stories I've heard, she gets much worse." I shook my head as she said that.

"No way." Rosemon and Dianamon joined Sayo's side and she pulled a combat knife with a grin on her face. "Never mind."

"This'll be the most fun I've ever had with my clothes on."

"Mom!" This got awkward really quick.

"Sorry kids." It was time for our counter attack, and a good chunk of the Goburimon and Vilemon were cut in half by MirageGaogamon in less than a second. While both Koh and Sayo were strong, Koh held much more massive attack power while she had speed, a lot of it.

"Let's go Angemon!" He destroyed a row of Dark Digimon with his Hand of Fate. Alice jumped on Garurumon and we began taking back the east. Only a little bit further to the Cannondramon a bigger version of the Goburimon, Ogremon, jumped off a building and tried hitting us with his club.

"Go on ahead Mom, we've got this guy!" Sayo nodded and kept on going.

"You think you can beat me!? My club is the bone of a SkullGreymon that I killed!" He laughed and changed his stance. "You think if I threaten to kill you she'll stop what she's doing?"

"No, you'll be long gone." Garurumon tried biting his head off but was hit aside with ease.

"Holy Arrow!" A direct hit, we impaled him in the stomach, but he pulled the arrow out and clobbered Angemon.

"Fox Fire!" I thought this blast would hurt him, but he just got angrier and more violent.

"This ain't working, you got plan Alice?"

"Pummel Whack!" He aimed for us this time and almost hit us too if not for the falling debris that took the hit and exploded into bits.

She tossed me the last grenade. "How good of a throw are you?"

"Good, why?"

"I'll find a way to slow him down, send it down his throat if you get the chance."

"Angemon, Hand of Fate!" He flew high in the air and blasted Ogremon leaving him smoking in a crater.

"Lekismon, now's the time!" I noticed the white rabbit pull its bow and impale both of Ogremon's feet, which started to freeze over.

He bellowed a roar louder than a blast from Cannondramon. "You're getting it now you damn brats!" He roared again as he broke free one of his feet and I pulled the pin and threw the grenade down his throat. "What the hell?!"

"Grenade, that's what." His face was consumed with fear and tried freeing himself in an attempt to try to kill us before he died. "When you get to hell, tell them Taiyo sent you, then apologize immediately afterwards for the inconvenience." He flipped out and as he finally broke his foot loose he exploded, the only remainder of him being the crater where he stood moments ago.

* * *

Cassidy:

Chris and I were about to fight this blue guy while Chief Julia and Glare destroyed the artillery Digimon, but he suddenly dazed off. "So you are dead my brethren? I shall avenge you." He looked to us now. "You are fools, both of you, Between the three of my brothers I am the strongest, it'll take a miracle to save you. I am Hyogamon, the Bloody Snow, you will fear me."

"Enough talk, it's kick your ass time! Strikedramon!" His armor started glowing white-hot and he tackled Hyogamon.

"Strike Fang!" Strikedramon went berserk and threw him to Greymon who glowed a reddish color.

"Nova Blast!" Hyogamon definitely would feel that one if he lived to see morning.

He stood and chuckled, then whipped up a freezing wind that sent us flying in the air with us falling down to what could be our deaths, but at the last second Strikedramon grabbed us and set us on some scaffolding.

"Greymon, attack!"

"Horn Impulse!" I hoped this would finish him, but he simply stopped Greymon's charge with the both of his hands. "Buddy I am really not in the mood for this, now let me go... so I can destroy you already!"

"You think you stand a chance?!"

Greymon started getting angry and shoved Hyogamon into a wall. "Speak for yourself, you're not even standing." He charged up for a final attack.

Hyogamon burst out of the wall, punched Greymon in the gut, then slammed Strikedramon into the ground with his club. "Like I said, you'd need a miracle to beat me. How my brothers lost is inconceivable." He raised his club for the finishing blow.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Gear Grind!" A gear and flame hit Hyogamon's wrist, not enough to disarm him but still taking his attention. "Tamers! We're here to help, we'll team up with you!"

"Yeah! Long live the Union!" Hagurumon sided with by brother and Black Agumon with me.

I pulled my Digivice. "Alright little guy, let's take this chump out. Digisoul Charge!" Black Agumon went through the same transformation that my brother's Agumon did.

"Black Greymon!"

"Digisoul Charge!" Hagurumon went from a set of gears to a large bulky robot.

"Hagurumon digivolve to, Guardromon!"

"Alright, let's do this, Black Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!" Now this, was very fitting, I always was thought to be the darker version of Chris, now we had matching Digimon. When Greymon did the same attack from the opposite side, Hyogamon was trapped between two walls of flame that soon exploded.

"High five Cassie?"

"That was awesome, so hell yeah!" Hyogamon stood back up. "Come on buddy, you're just such a buzzkill, Chris?"

"You said we'd need a miracle? Good thing that's our specialty, care to do the honors Guardromon?"

"You got it! Guardian Barrage!" Slots opened on his arms and missiles came out, releasing a full salvo into our opponent, blasting him into nothing.

I walked over to where Hyogamon had stood and spat. "Get up from that Jackass."

* * *

Maria:

"Hey old man," I shouted to my dad, "Think you can keep up?"

"I'll give you the head start. Say, 15 minutes?" Ryan and I pulled a belt of grenades off a crate.

"Let's go ExVeemon." We ran through enemy forces taking them out as we made our way to the Cannondramon, ExVeemon blasting or crushing Digimon left and right, Stingmon cutting them down as fast as he could. It was mostly clear, one of the Cannondramon pointed its guns at us and I felt something dash past me.

"Mach Stinger Victory!" I knew who it was from that attack, it had just reached the 20 minute mark but Dad already caught up to me. FanBeemon had Digivolved to his Mega form; TigerVespamon, who cleaved through Cannondramon like cheese. His other Digimon, ClavisAngemon and BanchoLeomon beat down Two others, a fourth Cannondramon aimed at TigerVespamon, who held my Dad on his back.

"Cannon fire burst!" Dad turned and saw the Cannons charge power.

"Shining V-Force Saber!" I saw a blue streak of light and the remaining artillery Digimon was cut in half. I saw one of the fastest, if not the fastest, Digimon in CITY, my mother's partner V.V. more specifically, his form of UlforceVeedramon.

"Well that was easy," said Ryan. I nodded.

"No kidding, that was-" We were suddenly smacked into a wall by something.

"The invasion may be a failure, but I do not plan on returning empty handed, my master requested we bring Tamers back to... No, it is not my place to say." ExVeemon and Stingmon got into battle positions. This beast, he was very strong, power just seemed to flow from him like a river.

"Let's get this guy, ExVeemon!" He nodded.

"V-Laser!" I'd hoped it would hurt him but he blocked it with ease and swatted us away again.

"I'll ask only once, come peacefully, or I, Wendigomon, the Dark Beast, will bring harm upon thee."

"Um, 'upon thee' this guy's got problems." I looked up to my parents who flew overhead. "Don't worry! We've got this!" Ryan nodded and got ready too.

"Then the hard way, Death Cannon!" He fired a blast of purple energy from his mouth sending us flying, and a piece of shrapnel cutting deep into my left cheek. Our Digimon took the most of the attack, but struggled to stand. "This will be easier than I imagined."

I started shaking in fear and felt blood drip down my face. "Maria! There's a way we can beat him!" I snapped out of it.

"How?" Panic swept over my voice.

"Beyond evolution, together we cover for the others weaknesses," as he said it our digivices activated to something, "DNA Digivolution!" ExVeemon and Stingmon glowed blue and green and flew into the air.

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!" I heard their voices merge as their bodies did, though they changed into a more humanoid form than DinoBeemon. I

"DNA Digivolve to, Paildramon!" He was more in appearance to ExVeemon though had traits of Stingmon in him, with twin rifles at his sides.

"Paildramon?" I was cautious after DinoBeemon, but he gave us a thumbs-up.

"That's us! I don't know about you, but we're ready to beat this guy into tomorrow!" I smiled with the hope we had to win.

"Just what I was thinking. How bout you Ryan?"

"Let's kick his ass!" Paildramon caught Wendigomon with cables fired from his fingers, then reeled them in, pulling himself to Wendigomon and kicking him into a wall.

"Damn that was cool," said Ryan. Wendigomon threw a punch at Paildramon, who caught it and threw him over his shoulder, and slammed him into the ground.

"Death Cannon!" Wendigomon charged a blast from his mouth again.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon aimed his rifles and blasted energy from them pummeling his target before he fired his attack and blasting him to the West entrance portal. A shadow fell over Wendigomon and took the form of a demon. It grew to massive size and could be seen from all over CITY.

"Greetings," it hissed, "I am Devimon, the one who organized this attack, though I am but a humble servant." He began laughing hysterically. "I serve the almighty Seven Demon Lords, and know, darkness shall soon befall upon all of you, and I feel no pity for you. I shall enjoy watching you suffer at my master's side. Come, Wendigomon." The shadow fell and washed over the streets in a cloud of fog.

TigerVespamon and UlforceVeedramon carried us back to the town square as dawn rose over the horizon, people cleaned the streets and treated the wounded. We landed at the Council chambers where the Chiefs and other major Tamers gathered to discuss what to do.

"Rina, I thought I said to stay behind!"

"Kain, you are such a damn buzzkill, I want to have fun too, plus I'm sure I saved your life back there!" After a few more minutes of arguing my parents made up and held each other... ugh, how am I their daughter? I noticed my friends were all there, each with the Tamer they'd fought under.

"So Devimon, he mentioned the Seven Great Demon Lords?" As Koh mentioned it Sayo and my mother became the heads of the conversation.

"He did," said Sayo, "Take a seat everyone, this might get complicated."

* * *

Chapter 10 is done and I can say this is where things get good and... complicated sort of.

Two things to answer today, from Ninjablitz and A Reader.

1: Will there be any X antibody in here?

A: Oh hell yeah, thing is it already did. FanBeemon is a carrier, as are TigerVespamon and ClavisAngemon. The X antibody won't have a major part until later though. I'd split this story into two parts, right now we're in part one and will be for a while, the X antibody comes into play in part two.

2: When will all of the characters get their other partners?

A: So most will get their other partners in part one, but some not until part two.

And now the 'special'

Ryan: Hey Knight?

Knight: Yeah?

Ryan: With this new arc do we get new outfits?

Knight: Yes. Though I figured somebody else would ask that.

Ryan: Oh god yes, now we can stop wearing these stupid Union uniforms! What'll they be like?

Knight: Well most of you are based on Final Fantasy characters so it'll look like their attire. You were based on Cloud.

Ryan: I want that one costume with the scarf.

Knight: Okay, whatever you say. Taiyo is basically Brunette, less moody, Lightning.

Ryan: I figured Maria would be Green haired Lightning.

Knight: She's moody Rina. The others are really just based on characters design wise, not really personality. Chris and Cassidy have an appearance like Hope and Yuffie.

Ryan: Not really that far off with Cassidy.

Knight: True. Scott would probably be Zack.

Ryan: Oh my god he dies, doesn't he? And where's my Buster Sword?

Knight: He doesn't die, and you don't have one. As for David and Alice, think badass version of their parents clothes.

Ryan: You know I figured myself to be more of a Vincent. I'll get my own spin off, I'll call it, Dirge of Ryan, and a major roll in the movie.

Knight: Since when are we doing a movie?

Ryan: Since I upped the budget.

Knight: We don't have a budget.

Ryan: Exactly, this'll be the next Blockbuster of the year.

Knight: I mean we have no money, it would end up crappy, no animation, awful camera, not to mention voice actors.

Ryan: Touche, I suppose you can write it here later.

Knight: If we're doing a movie, it won't be until part two.

Ryan: Aw...

Chris: We're doing a movie!? Finally, the screentime I deserve!

Knight: We are not doing a movie! I will erase both of you from existance if you do not shut up. Well, we might do a movie, but not until part two! Anyways, I've been the Digital Knight of Heroes, and I'll see you all next time.

Ryan: Who the hell are you talking to?

Knight: Ugh... see you later everybody.


	11. Ryan: Live or Die Gallantmon's Challenge

Welcome back everyone, for the first chapter of the Survival arc, and Chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy, so let's get started.

* * *

"Nineteen years ago, after an accident during a fight with ZeedMillenniummon I was transported through time and space landing in an alternate reality," said Sayo.

"I'm actually from that reality, as are Kain and a few others who couldn't make it here today."

"Does that make us Aliens? And who's ZeedMillenniummon?"

"By technicality it does, sweetie. And ZeedMillenniummon is a member of Gaia Origin, a group of some of the strongest Digimon in the world. "

"Now I can go threaten to probe people. Now ain't that great, if I want a job outside of Tamer I can put that on my resume." Koh smirked about something.

"You ever do any... probing yourself Kain?"

"This is serious Koh."

"Exactly."

"My daughter is right here, and so are a bunch of other people."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Go to hell." Sayo cleared her throat to try and get our attention.

"Now then, I met Rina and Kain shortly after arriving and they were out to destroy the Demon lords of their world, I helped them, and, we succeeded."

"Great, that means they can beat these right?"

"Unfortunately, no. When I was over there I learned that Digimon here are stronger than most of the ones there, the Tamers who's Digimon came with them are just as strong as ours. Each Demon lord was extremely difficult to kill, each reaching power equal to that of Grimmon, now think of them here."

"It could mean absolute destruction," I blurted out.

"That's exactly it Ryan, not only that but in this reality we're missing something that could very well be our only Salvation. The Royal Knights."

"Who are they? Why not Gaia Origin?"

"The Royal Knights are a group of thirteen powerful Digimon, but, the best person, rather Digimon, to tell you would be Gallantmon of Gaia Origin."

"Sayo, why choose them, why these eight children," asked Julia.

"No matter how hard we train, we can grow no longer, we peaked a while ago, our only hope is that the next generation is able to surpass us, otherwise, we might as well give up. Besides, we must manage the defenses."

"As somebody who was one of their original hunters, let me tell you the Demon lords are no joke," said Rina, "We'll send you to the Transfield, there we will hope Gaia Origin will train you, we've also left some new clothes at your homes for the expedition." We were dismissed while they discussed strategical places to search out Devimon.

* * *

At my apartment I found the new clothes they'd promised, it was Grey, military style, and with a grey scarf. I set it aside and fell asleep on my bed. I didn't dream, I almost never did, instead it was a black abyss, and I woke to Wormmon's voice.

"Ryan! Ryan! Wake up, the others are here!" I shook him off and saw that I'd been asleep since about two, yesterday. It was 7:30 now, I threw on my new clothes and met the others outside. Koh was the one bringing us to Gaia Origin, as apparently everyone else who had access to Transfield was occupied. He punched in coordinates and we warped in.

Almost as soon as we arrived we were met by a group of huge fangs. It backed off. "Long time no see SkullBaluchimon, how are the other 'Merchants of Death'?" The colossal skeleton sighed.

"GranDracmon figured this would be a gould way to repay some of our best customers, Gaiomon agreed, Mercurymon and Spinomon continue to bicker over who is the third strongest, and WaruSeadramon is... WaruSeadramon."

"He still trying to make his own theme song?"

"Alas yes. Now come children, I will take you to the Gaia Origin." Koh waved goodbye to us as we followed SkullBaluchimon through the ever changing Transfield. We went over bridges across islands, over mountains and even a glacier before we arrived in the Ruins. At the end we saw a black Digimon with wings, he turned as soon as he heard us and pointed a massive gun at us.

"Easy Beelzemon," a red Digimon with magnificent blue wings walked up behind us. Beelzemon put his gun away. "I am Gallantmon, the leader of Gaia Origin, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours," Chris acted as formally as he could, "may I ask when we begin our training?" This clearly pleased Beelzemon.

"Straight to the point, I'm liking them already!" He left somewhere.

"Potentially you may not get trained at all." We were all taken aback by this. Alice was the first to go crazy.

"W-why!?"

"Child, calm yourself, in order to see if you are ready, you must survive a month here in the Transfield." We all fell silent at the thought of this. "In the woodland area there is a cabin with room for all of you, there is food and other supplies there, the food will last three days."

"Then how will we last?!" David tried calming his sister who continued to panic.

"There is food around the island, it will be your job to search it out and not starve. Kowloon Co. and other members of Gaia Origin are around the island, bu the most we can give you is advice, and these." A blade materialized for each of us, each was a pure silver color with a black hilt, on the base of which was the symbol of the Kowloon Co.

"I've only seen two of these in my life," said David, "this is a Kowloon Blade."

"High class steel," said SkullBaluchimon, "I brought the metal from the depths of a cave on this island." We heard heavy footsteps behind us, and turned to see a Giant Demonic Digimon. "Ah, GranDracmon, sir."

"While the eight are the same, they are also different, it's what you do with them that defines themselves and you. Each has a name, one which you must learn on your stay here, one that you will give them."

Gallantmon turned as if to leave, but stopped. "I will tell all to you when the month is over, your time begins now." A gate opened beneath our feet and we fell through, landing in the woods, the mountains visible in the distance.

I stood and saw the cabin. "Cabin? It's more of a mansion!" We opened the giant doors and came to a main room, and saw that the whole place was perfectly symmetrical, I walked across the room and opened the door to find a large kitchen and dining area. I headed out and went up one of the sets of stairs and saw the other set went up to the same place.

"Ryan, in here." I followed David into the right of two doors and saw a large room with several beds, and a large bathroom, easily the size of my room and bathroom at home. The girls had apparently found the same thing on the other side. I started setting my things at my bedstand, which had a computer and with functions such as conversion and medical supplies.

"This is like a home away from home." Chris nodded and put his stuff on his bed. Our Digimon made themselves comfortable on unoccupied beds. I walked around the place a bit more, and we all met up in the dining hall.

"So our first priority is the food situation, anybody got any ideas?"

"If there are Digimon here, there must be food around here."

"True, but where do we look?" I thought on that for a moment.

"I think our only option is to split up and hope we find something. We can ration our food to last four days if we need to, but we need to find something now." No one else had any ideas so we decided to go with that. I was quick to leave, and made note of the mountains position to the Cabin.

"Ryan, wait!" I turned to see Wormmon trying to keep up with me, scuttling and tripping over himself. I waited for him to catch up and we walked through the woods for a while. The whole place had the same monotonous appearance, there wasn't a sign of anything other than us out here. "Oh hey look! Up in the tree!" I saw a bunch of bananas, and as I climbed to get it, something hit me hard in the face and the food was gone.

"You see what that was?"

"No, I was looking for more." He scanned the area and found another bunch and as he climbed up the tree he was knocked down and into me. Like before the food was gone.

"Where the hell did it go?"

"Looking for these?" I turned and saw a small blue dog Digimon with red boxing gloves, he held the bunches in one hand, and ate one in the other.

"Give them back, those are ours!"

"Now ain't you the feisty one, let's see if you can keep up." He started sprinting off somewhere and we gave chase. He made turns every now and then, but he never showed any signs of stopping until we came to a clearing. "Now I can say many never keep up with me on a chase, you're faster than you look." He set the bananas down and raised his fists. "Let's see how strong you are."

"Wormmon."

"Okay. Wormmon digivolve to, Stingmon!" Stingmon made a stab at it but it jumped and landed on Stingmon's head. Stingmon shook him off. As the dog fell he repositioned himself and launched himself off the ground, giving Stingmon a powerful uppercut and toppling him over onto me.

"You fight rather sloppily, though you seemed to be much more cool and calculated earlier, why is that?"

"Your kind has done things that have caused us to become monsters, now I'm really feeling like unleashing my inner monster." Stingmon stood and started glowing purple.

"Stingmon, digivolve to-"

"Double Backhand!" He hit Stingmon in the face again and degenerated him to Wormmon. He tossed us the bananas. "If you're referring to my status as a beast Digimon, then I must say that the one who did that to you is not me, we are all our own individuals." I pulled my Kowloon Blade and threw it at his head, though he grabbed it midair by the hilt and pointed it at my throat.

"Go on, do it!" He put the blade down and punched me in the face, knocking me out cold. For once, I actually dreamt while I was out, and I questioned what the Digimon told me. Maybe... it was time to put everything behind me, my dislike for beast Digimon included.

"Ryan..." I wondered who was calling me. "Ryan... Ryan!" I woke up with Taiyo shaking me. "Come on, it's time for our first dinner." She helped me up, and I saw I was back in the Cabin. I walked to the dining hall and saw everyone sitting at the table, with a large amount of food at the table, apparently Gaia Origin's definition of a single meal. I noticed a new guest at the table, the Digimon who'd knocked me out earlier.

"It's you! What the hell are you doing here?!" He tossed me something, my digivice, and helped himself to a steak.

"My name is Gaomon, and I brought you and Wormmon here, so could I get a little thanks instead?" He continued eating.

"Fine, thank you. Now will you please leave?"

"Can't exactly do that buddy, check your digivice." I did. Gaomon, Data, Rookie...

"In party!? What did you do?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, that fell out of your pocket and I picked it up. Also, your blade." I looked at the sword's hilt, written in Gold, 'Wolfsbane'. I stared at it for a second then put it away, one day down, twenty-seven to go.

* * *

Okay so, no questions today, just a simple farewell. I've been the Digital Knight of Heroes, and I'll see you all next time. Remember to review, favorite, and follow, it really shows your support.


	12. Taiyo: The White Tree

Hey everyone, it's the Digital Knight of Heroes with chapter 12! All right before we get started, I just want to say, Kain has no relation to any Kain in the Digimon world series or story series. Like other characters he is based off a final fantasy character. More specificaly, a character of the same name in IV. Let's dive into chapter 12 everybody.

* * *

I wasn't sure how but we've made it to day five, things have been, surprisingly eventful. Scott, David and Maria have been out getting scans for Digimon when not going after food. Scott has Betamon, a fish Digimon, David has Tsukaimon, a dark version of Patamon, and Maria has Gomamon, and much like her parents, he has the opposite personality from her. I was out hunting for food with Maria.

"Knock knock."

"Gomamon, stop with that."

"I can quit any time I want to."

"Stop or I feed you to Garurumon."

"You're no fun." He waddled along beside us. We came by the mountains and volcanoes and saw a single, white tree, where there was no other trees for a hundred feet. Maria walked up to it.

"This seems really out of place, don't you think?" A pebble fell from the tree and hit her in the head.

"Stay away! This is my tree!" We looked up and saw a red insect Digimon, Tentomon.

"What's so special about it?" She touched the tree.

"Oh you asked for it, Super Shocker!" We were electrocuted to the point where we were almost fried.

"Note to self, don't touch the tree." Maria fell over from excessive electrical shock.

"Sorry, I think I went a little overboard there." He flew down and helped Maria up.

"You went way overboard buddy." Tentomon apologized again and looked to his tree.

"You asked what was so special about it? Because it's the only one like it on the island, and it survives where no other does. Back when I was still a Motimon, it saved my life, it gave me shelter, and even had fruit. It's my home."

"Well we're sorry for trespassing, we'll leave now. We've got to go find food for ourselves and our friends."

"It's okay, come back any time! And piece of advice, there's an apple orchard east of here."

"Okay, thanks." Patamon and I took the lead for the orchard. There was little distance between the tree and orchard, I grabbed one to see if it was any good. It was the best thing I'd eaten in the past two days, it was a whole lot better than bananas and olives.

I tossed the others one, though Gomamon and Patamon couldn't catch it. "Let's stop here for a break."

"Now you're speaking my language." Maria sat under a tree and ate while I walked around gathering apples here and there. After an hour of walking I went back to the tree and woke Maria, who had fallen asleep. We discovered a path, and decided to explore it, it looped around the woodlands and we came onto a hill where a tall Digimon stood.

"A beautiful view, is it not? I come here every evening to view the sunset." We stared at him, finding his personality odd. "Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am Susanoomon of Gaia Origin, why don't you take a look?" I set the sack of apples I had collected down and I looked into the distance. I could see Tentomon's tree in the distance, and the Cabin elsewhere.

"You can see everything!" Gomamon was dazzled with the view.

"Huh, this is a nice change of pace today."

"Yeah, but we've gotta go Maria." I reached for the sack but something in it rustled and a little grey furball crawled out with an apple in his mouth. Susanoomon's eyes let off a smile under his helmet.

"There you are little one. I was wondering where you were." The little furball glowed and grew to a small dragon with black wings and grey fur. "I told you it would happen eventually Dorimon." The Digimon finished his apple.

"It's Dorumon now." Susanoomon laughed

"Of course. Now children, may I ask something of you?"

"Sure?" I wasn't quite sure what he could want.

"Will you take Dorumon with you on your adventures? He is young and needs to do this for his own growth."

"I'll do it," I said. The guy seemed friendly enough. "Umm, Gallantmon said you guys would have advice for us?"

"Ah yes. Enjoy things while they are there, nothing is permanent, you are your own enemy so overcome yourself, lastly, I'd watch out for the Digimon behind us." I turned to him but he had vanished with the wind. I then looked behind to see a black bird Digimon, Saberdramon.

"Now might be a good time to run." Gomamon started backing up with us.

"Thank you Captain obvious." Loose dirt fell beneath us and we tumbled down the hill. As we slid down Saberdramon swooped down and grabbed Maria in its talons. "Gomamon, Veemon, a little help?!" Her two partners glowed a bright gold.

"Gomamon digivolve to, Ikkakumon!"

"Veedramon!" I pulled my digivice and got Patamon to digivolve to Angemon, who lifted Dorumon and I off the ground to help give chase.

"V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon fired a blast from his mouth, barely missing Saberdramon.

"Harpoon Vulcan!" Ikkakumon's horn launched like a missile, again missing Saberdramon.

"Watch where you fire! You almost killed me!" We passed Tentomon and his tree in the chase.

"Whoa! What's going on!?" As Angemon flew closer to Maria, Saberdramon turned to us.

"Meteor Wing!" Fireballs came from all over its wings, one of which hit Tentomon's tree.

"That bastard! Super Shocker!" He worked up the energy to shock the bird enough to bring him down to the ground, letting go of Maria.

"Ow! Goddamn that hurt! Ikkakumon, Veedramon, take this bastard out!"

"Harpoon Vulcan!"

"V-Breath Arrow!" The bird Digimon exploded into bits of Data, scattering in the wind. We came to Tentomon, who was crying by his burning tree, knowing there was nothing he could do to save it.

"I'm so sorry, Tentomon," said Maria. Huh, I guess she could be sympathetic, she didn't really let that off much. Ikkakumon put out the fire, though the white tree was long gone. One of its branches fell, on it, a single fruit.

"Fruit," he sniffled, "wait, that means…" He tore it apart, revealing a single, large, seed.

"Do you want to replant it?"

"Y-yes, just not here, some place where somebody can make it their home like I did…" He cried a bit more before getting any of his things that he could salvage from the smoking wreckage.

"Do you want to come with me? After this whole Demon Lord ordeal I'm going traveling with my family." This was a side of Maria you didn't see often, but it was a great thing when it happened. Dorumon and Tentomon began talking to ease the latter, and I wondered what sort of adventures we'd have in the near future.

* * *

Kain wasn't quite sure of this dimension when he first came here. He was certain of this place, how it was his home, he had a wife, a daughter, and another kid on the way, he loved this place. Currently, he was at a bar with Koh.

"So… how do you think the kids are doing?"

"Gallantmon said we could communicate with them after the month is over, I guess we'll find out then."

"You'll have a lot to tell them we you can call." Kain took another chug of his drink.

"Tell me about it, you know, you're lucky to only be having your second kid, three? I don't think I'm going to make it." Koh called for another round of drinks.

"I've just got two months that I have to survive, based on last time, these are going to be the worst." Kain drank again and sighed, feeling pain from old scars.

"How bad was it?"

"Ever had your head bashed through a wall?"

"No but, Sayo tried throwing someone off a skyscraper when he accidentally bumped into her after we left a meeting there."

"I remember that, Glare tapped her, she grabbed a chair and threw it through the window, and tried doing that to him."

"With David she tried killing Julia, with Alice, Glare. I think you're next."

"Well… damn, that's two women who want to kill me. But you think that's bad? Rina tried getting an assasination job done on me, all I did was come home late with dinner."

"Wow… tell ya what, drinks are on me." Kain finished up and began the journey home, but first he stopped by research and developement, where a purple haired woman worked vigorously.

"What do we got Mirei?"

"If you're talking information on the Demon lords, nothing. The same could be said for weapons and new digivices."

"So nothing."

"Not exactly," Mirei said as she pulled up a map. "This old fortress has seen a lot of activity lately, and occasionally there are Data fluxuations here." She pointed to a cave system, neither area had teleporters nearby, a clear problem for investigation.

"I'll get to work on getting an exploration team out there. Also Koh said we could talk to our kids after a month."

"I'm not worried about them."

"Really? Rina and I are worried sick about Maria."

"The twins are fine, if anything it's these two I'm worried about." She pulled up pictures of Taiyo and Ryan. "They both moved here recently from the Light Fang, went to Tamers academy, but theres no other records of them, they're orphans from instructors' reports." Kain sighed and started making his way home to his wife, who he knew would give him all sorts of hell.

* * *

Speaking of Kain from Final Fantasy IV, our Kain was originally going to be partnered with Examon, a referance to Final Fantasy's being a Dragoon. Mirei is the twins' mother if I wasn't clear enough. My computer has been glitching more than ever sometimes it just shuts off out of nowhere, sure it's a 2003 or something but still…ugh… Anyways Remember to review favorite and follow, and I'lI see you all later.


End file.
